


Scarf

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eremika Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He listens, wrapping the scarf around his neck.</p>
<p>EreMika week, Day One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

His fingers tug at the red fabric around his neck. In certain spots the fabric is more worn, losing its color from her constantly rubbing it between her fingers.

Eren shifts uncomfortably on his bed. He hasn’t worn this scarf in so long. In fact, he’s sure it’d never left Mikasa’s neck the moment he’d put it on her.

_“Eren.”_

_“Mikasa, you can’t. You can’t, okay? Don’t leave me. You’re going to get through this.”_

_“Eren, stop. I can’t heal like you can.” She takes a shuddering breath. Her fingers reach up, tugging at the scarf in a weak attempt to pull from her neck. When she finally gets it, she holds it up ever so slightly. She can’t lift it any higher. “Take it. The tips are getting soaked in blood.”_

_Eren takes a deep breath, “Mikasa. Why are you…?”_

_“You know why, Eren. Stop trying to deny it.” She looks his straight in the eye. “Please, take it. There’s one last thing I want to do.”_

_His hand is shaking as he reaches for it._

_“Put it on.”_

_He listens, wrapping the scarf around his neck._

_Mikasa uses all of her strength to lift her hand to his cheek. “Eren, I love you. I love you so much, and I’m sorry I failed to protect you.” She kisses him at last. He’s crying at this point, holding tightly onto her. With a final shuddering breath, Mikasa falls limp in his arms._

_“No, Mikasa. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”_

“Eren?”

Eren looks up, his hand falling away from the scarf.

“It’s time to go.” Armin says, moving to stand in front of him.

Eren nods and stands.

_“I love you too, Mikasa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am a truly terrible person. But, EreMika week is here! The other prompts shouldn’t turn out so depressing, but I’m not promising anything. Tomorrow’s prompt is fight, so it should be happier than this one. Hopefully.


End file.
